


Глоток лириума

by Gierre



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, Drama, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Каллен болезненно переживает необходимость помогать Инквизитору-магу, трагедия в Башне не выходит из головы. Адаар поддевает его при каждом удобном случае, но постепенно ситуация выходит из-под её контроля. [ООС Каллена]





	Глоток лириума

Каллен хочет, чтобы его необъяснимая потеря памяти во время восстания Ульдреда, была правдой. Он мог бы загадывать это желание по праздникам каждый год, если бы осталась хоть минута свободного времени. Забыв, думает он, можно будет пристраститься к вину, отойти от дел и тихо умереть в глуши, ухаживая за собакой или даже за целой сворой.  
К несчастью, его заветное желание невыполнимо. Кое-кто из храмовников говорил ему, еще во время службы в Киркволле, что двойная доза лириума помогает забыть обо всем. Нужно только договориться с ребятами или потерпеть подольше и собрать собственный запас. Пережить ломку можно без особых проблем, если знать, ради чего. От двойной дозы, говорили они, можно улететь дальше Завесы. Там не достанут не то что демоны, туда не доберется и Создатель. Но что бы они ни говорили, демоны Каллена без особого труда пробрались к нему даже под тремя дозами. Когда он понял, что не чувствует пальцы рук, воспоминания нахлынули отчетливой волной, и в них он был полностью беспомощным, точно как в реальности. Последняя жалкая надежда растаяла.  
***  
Когда он видит выжившую после уничтожения Анклава, на полу лачуги, сердце его не падает в пятки. С кунари он хорошо знаком. Тал-васготы были частыми гостями на южных землях и раньше, а уж после восстания в Киркволле рогами его не напугать — так он думает, глядя на лежащую без сознания фигуру. Страшно только зеленое свечение, исходящее от левой руки, оно напоминает о Башнях. Свет пульсирует, утягивая Каллена в прошлое, и в реальность он возвращается лишь когда Кассандра касается его плеча.  
Настоящие сложности начинаются намного позже. Каллен видит, что у магессы есть все необходимое для хорошей службы. В словах Кассандры, как и прежде, много здравого смысла и временами полезных романтических порывов. Она верит в Орден, искренне хочет спасти мир — Каллен относится к ней без лишней настороженности, он видит строгую грань, которую возвела вокруг себя Искательница, и которую не решится перейти, как это сделала Мередит два года назад.  
Нет, настоящие сложности начинаются, когда магесса из васготов получает власть в свои руки. Она не выглядит радостной, но и особой озабоченности выказывать не спешит, словно ждет чего-то. Взгляд ее иногда обращается к Каллену и задерживается на нем дольше, чем он может понять.  
Власть в руках мага — страшный сон из прошлого, возвращается, окруженный новыми декорациями. Фанатик Ульдред совсем не похож на Адаар, но от этого закрывать глаза ночью еще страшнее. Враг, которого ты не знаешь, всегда хуже старого знакомого. Каллен совсем не знает её, и в его голове появляется новая мечта — чтобы Адаар сгинула в первой же потасовке, чтобы они запомнили ее героиней, как это произошло с Амелл. Мертвый маг — самый верный способ избавиться от проблем. В Киркволле ему удалось удерживать эти мысли, но он делал это ради тех, кто добровольно остался в Башне, а у Адаар нет ни малейшего желания удерживать себя в рамках. Она, кажется, рада при любом удобном случае продемонстрировать силу. Кассандра терпит ее колкости, но с каждым днем выглядит все мрачнее. Только Лелиане по душе, что Избранница ведет себя «неподобающе». Она видит в этом «иронию Создателя».  
Когда начинается штурм, Каллен не сразу понимает, чем занят. Он руководит отрядами у стены, но делает это по давно заученному плану, а мысли его тем временем заняты совсем другим. Легко избавиться от высокомерной выскочки, когда вокруг такая неразбериха. Он представляет её убийство. Нож в спину — это подошло бы как нельзя лучше. Без магии, без хлопот. Рука с меткой? Отступник-эльф придумает что-нибудь, он, по крайней мере, вежлив и рационален. Ему не пришло бы в голову заключить союз с магами Башен. С магами! С теми, из-за кого все это началось. Разрыв Завесы, демоны, тысячи погибших, и, несмотря на это, первые, к кому она отправилась за поддержкой — маги.  
В неожиданной осаде есть и хорошая сторона — возможность выпить больше лириума. Зависимость от него — неизбежное зло и в другие дни Каллен не позволяет себе ни одного лишнего грамма, но глядя на ревущую от восторга толпу, стекающую с холмов, принимает решение без колебаний. Жидкость растекается по языку приятными искрами и течет к горлу — он сглатывает. На несколько секунд ему кажется, что он может всё. Он вспоминает о спонтанной идее убить Адаар ножом в спину и отметает ее. Ножом? Нет, это глупости. Выхватить у неё хваленую магию, зажать в кулаке и с силой вернуть, стократ умноженную, сметая с лица улыбку. Смотреть, как она падает на снег, удивленная и сломленная. Позволив себе несколько секунд фантазий, он возвращается к работе.  
План удержать штурм на стене рассыпается, когда Каллен видит дракона и чудовище, способное приказывать ему. Остается только один выход, и когда он признается себе в этом, накатывает облегчение. Наконец-то, можно будет как следует отдохнуть. Он исполнит волю Создателя, защищая слабых, и сможет закрыть глаза, не опасаясь завтрашнего дня. Но, самое главное, Адаар тоже заснет. Пусть это не будет так красиво, как в его бредовой мечте, вызванной лириумом, но все же она исчезнет. Наверное, они вспомнят о ней и будут сочинять легенды, никто не узнает, какой высокомерной она была — и пусть. Лишь бы избавить мир от магессы, способной повелевать границей между реальным миром и Тенью.  
***  
Каллен бежит вместе с остальными. Оставаться — глупо. Все его планы рушатся в этот день, один за другим. Вот и мечте о славной гибели в бою не суждено сбыться, и горстка выживших пробивается сквозь метель вслед за разведчиками и странным эльфом, который выглядит печальным и отстраненным. Он немного похож на Ирвинга, вот только эльф смотрит строго, а Ирвинг своей мягкостью довел Башню до восстания. Им бы поговорить друг с другом, и может катастрофы удалось бы избежать.  
Позже Каллен ловит себя на мысли, что Адаар тоже может измениться. Больше десяти лет прошло с катастрофы в Башне. Смогла бы измениться за это время Амелл? Он ведь смог. Если бы тогда она не пожертвовала собой, если бы выжила, смогли бы они создать семью и пережить все это вдвоем?  
Потом он вспоминает, что все это — Амелл, семья — никогда не было настоящим. Настоящая Амелл знала его как новичка-храмовника, не удостаивала даже взглядом, а после встречи с Дунканом стала героиней. Нет, семья — всего лишь часть кошмара, который удалось внушить демону.  
Адаар, конечно же, не сможет измениться. Никто из магов не способен на это. Именно поэтому нужны Башни, храмовники, он, Каллен Стентон Резерфорд. Именно для того, чтобы удерживать магов в рамках, потому что они не способны на это сами. Адаар не должна выжить. Разве только для того, чтобы Каллен сам убил ее, когда придет время. Как это было с магами Киркволла, как это было с магами Цитадели Кинлох.  
Когда приходят вести о том, что Адаар жива, Каллен тянется за флаконом с лириумом, но он пуст. Сегодня нельзя пить больше, иначе утром он не сможет подняться. Бой окончен, они выиграли и проиграли, бежали и одолели противника — все разом. Им предстоит странная война, и Каллен не уверен, хочет ли он победить в ней. Если победа даст Адаар больше власти, лучше бы им сгинуть в ледяной пустоте.  
***  
Эльф-отступник находит для беженцев новую крепость. Он вытаскивает ее, словно по волшебству, из дальних горных вершин. Каллен радуется лишь одному — возможности быть ближе к небу. Гном смеется над ним из-за этого, но Каллен не отвечает на колкости. Пусть Варрик Тетрас шутит сколько угодно, если бы он оказался заперт в той комнате Цитадели, сейчас он бы не остался жив. Каллен не любит подвалы — да, это правда. Но он выжил, и это главное.  
Адаар выглядит воодушевленной и с готовностью начинает возрождение Инквизиции. Теперь она не только Избранница Андрасте, теперь ее следует называть Инквизитором. Еще немного, и они дадут ей титул аристократа.  
Пока гонцы текут тонким ручьем сквозь ворота крепости, Адаар собирает подходящих людей. Горстка отбросов, если не приглядываться, а при ближайшем рассмотрении — кучка опасных преступников. Среди них еще один васгот, еще одна магесса, тевинтерский магистр, а прочие — разве стоит перечислять их, если есть эти. Каллен склоняется над картой Тедаса и разглядывает ее до глубокой ночи, и в тусклом свете единственной свечи Адаар приходит к нему в первый раз.  
В руках её нет оружия, но Каллен помнит, что магический дар кунари не в пример сильней того, которым Создатель наделяет южан. Саирабазам кунари зашивают рот и сковывают их руки цепями, чтобы помешать энергии вырваться наружу случайно — вот как сильна их магия. Адаар мягко улыбается и спрашивает, не осталось ли между ними недопонимания. Говорит, что она заинтересована в том, чтобы закрыть Брешь, не меньше, чем он или кто угодно другой в крепости.  
Каллен кивает — конечно, так и есть, она совершенно права. Он только хочет еще разок проверить, как пройдут ближайшие операции, только и всего. Нет никаких проблем в том, что она руководит Инквизицией. Больше он не храмовник, Кассандра предложила ему место задолго до того, как он познакомился с Адаар. Все в порядке, она может не беспокоиться.  
Прежде чем дверь за Адаар закрывается, Каллен чувствует резкий ментальный выброс — самый грубый из всех видов магии, тот, что не использует стихии. Петли скрипят, замок щелкает резче обычного, и Каллен Стентон Резерфорд понимает, что он не единственный лжец в этом замке.  
***  
На редких советах Адаар бросает на него короткие колкие взгляды. Они совсем не похожи на те, что он замечал от нее в первые дни, когда Инквизиции еще не было, а все их войско помещалось в крошечной казарме. Теперь это вызовы — каждый взгляд крошечная дуэль. Каждый раз он готовится к новой атаке, концентрируется, подтягивая к кончикам пальцев заклятья защиты, и каждый раз ей удается его обмануть. Кассандра отводит его в сторону после седьмой неудачной попытки и говорит, что лучше бы ему сократить дозу лириума. Он ведь не сражается на передовой, он только планирует операции, а такой «пост» мог бы помочь ему, сберечь нервы. Она говорит, что его опасения по поводу Адаар могут быть не совсем беспочвенными, но уж точно никто не будет атаковать его на совете.  
Адаар выставляет его дураком. Снова и снова, она ловит его, дразнит, заставляя готовиться к сражению, а потом смеется или меняет тему, стоящую на повестке дня.  
Второй визит, который она дарит ему, совсем не похож на первый. Прежде всего, она надевает вызывающий наряд. Надеется смутить его — среди разведчиков Каллен слывет застенчивым романтиком. Наверное, они считают его девственником или рыцарем из дамских романов, готовым падать на колено ради возлюбленной. Напрасно, смутить его не удастся ни одному смертному. Несколько бесконечно долгих часов, растянувшихся благодаря магии, он провел в закрытой комнате Цитадели Кинлох, и память об этом времени — его самый страшный секрет. Откровенный наряд и парочка фокусов с магией духа не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он пережил.  
Она говорит, что заметила, как он меняется в лице, когда замечает ее взгляды. Говорит, что ей бы хотелось развеять его опасения — нет, он не в ее вкусе. Среди васготов, говорит она, обычное дело — случайные связи, так что если он хочет разделить с ней постель, почему бы и нет. Только это будет на один раз, чтобы он перестал смотреть так зло. Она спрашивает, не хочет ли он решить все в постели?  
Каллен закрывает глаза, ненадолго позволяя мыслям течь так, как они хотят. Ноздри его улавливают острый запах гари в сочетании с резким ароматом тухлятины — смесь из прошлого, она направляет память дальше. Он стоит на коленях в комнате, запертый силой, которую не может понять, которой ничего не может противопоставить. Он молится и пытается удержать щит — свою последнюю надежду. Создатель дает ему сил еще, еще, еще… Пока он не теряет сознание первый раз.  
Каллен открывает глаза и позволяет себе улыбнуться. Должно быть, его улыбка — настоящая редкость, Адаар пугается и делает шаг назад. Не такая уж она дерзкая, если простой жест способен испугать ее. Каллен протягивает руку к двери и шепчет заклинание. Храмовники тоже шепчут их, как и маги, вот только их слова благочестивы и священны, а все, что они делают — во славу Создателя.  
На самом деле, Каллен не верит в это. Ни в благочестивость давно заученных, затертых в сражениях фраз, ни в Создателя, который оставил его в худшие часы его жизни. Но для момента, для этой минуты, он позволяет себе поверить.  
Что ж, она хочет решить все в постели? Он нисколько не против. Нет, она тоже не интересует его, и он согласен, чтобы это была всего лишь одна ночь. Глаза Адаар бегают из угла в угол — она заперта. Конечно, ее магия все еще при ней, но она не решается использовать чары. Ведь это она пришла к нему в комнату, она начала этот странный разговор, так куда отступать?  
Он говорит ей, чтобы поднималась наверх. Кровать — там, он любит высоту. Чем выше — тем лучше.  
У постели она стоит в растерянности, и хотя наряд на ней откровенен, хотя Каллен знает пикантные подробности ее встреч с Железным Быком, с Сэрой, с Жозефиной — сейчас она выглядит каменной статуей.  
Он спрашивает ее, в чем же дело? Пальцы его опускаются к пряжке, и он начинает расстегивать ее. Медленно-медленно, давая металлу возможность звенеть в оглушительной тишине. Глядя на Адаар, он неожиданно вспоминает, что уже видел её рога. Тогда, в лачуге, после уничтожения Анклава, он не сумел толком разглядеть их. Рога не слишком крупные, но у них есть изящные завитки. Такие были у демона из его кошмаров. Такие были у Амелл, такой, какой он запомнил ее.  
Она начинает расстегивать блузку, и Каллен с удовольствием отмечает, что пальцы ее дрожат. Потом, глубоко вдохнув, она успокаивается. Разум берет под контроль чувства. Каллен улыбается еще шире, а потом, залпом выпив флакон лириума, прямо у нее на глазах, опускает на них обоих щит.  
Лучшее, что может предложить Орден Храмовников. Щит — беспредельная тишина, полное отсутствие Тени. В глазах Адаар застывает страх. Наверное, так чувствуют себя усмиренные за миг до того, как их лишают дара. Что ж, теперь они на равных. Она не может использовать магию, но что в этом такого? Чего же она боится? Он только хочет убедиться, что никто не пострадает, вот и все.  
Когда он бросает ее на кровать и ложится сверху, она кажется застывшей куклой. Гордость не позволяет ей бежать или просить его убрать щит, а он с наслаждением стягивает с нее узкие брюки, касается гладкой кожи.  
У него никогда не было секса с кунари. Что там, у него никогда не было секса с женщиной. Только с демоном, и этот день он так и не смог забыть.  
Адаар молчит, набрав в рот воздуха на вдохе, задерживая дыхание на долгие минуты — выносливости ей не занимать. Она притаилась и ждет чего-то, но пока лириум течет в крови Каллена, он знает, что ей не одолеть его. Если он пережил демона Кинлоха, если смог выстоять на площади Киркволла, выбрался из крепости за несколько секунд до обвала — он сможет сдержать зазнавшуюся васгот. Она просто беглянка, изгнанница, которой нет места ни среди Кун, ни среди цивилизованных людей.  
Каллен чувствует легкую дрожь — это ее руки. Он смотрит на лицо Адаар — глаза закрыты, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Он хочет остановиться, но остановиться теперь? Нет, лучше бы ему тогда спрыгнуть с башни и закончить всё. Она молчит и не говорит ему: «Нет». Даже не пытается встретиться взглядом. Он начинает понимать, что она хочет его, когда чувствует влагу. От этого странного желания начинает кружиться голова. Вот так? Лишенная магии, лежащая под человеком, который может раздавить ее силу одной только волей?  
Кален Стентон Резерфорд делает глубокий вдох и говорит, что ей нужно уйти. У него пропало желание и он хочет остаться один. Если ей не хочется, чтобы их «легкий флирт» добрался до ушей Лелианы, она может промолчать, и он не скажет ни слова. Каждый может совершить ошибку, так что ей достаточно просто выйти.  
Адаар неловко собирает разбросанную вокруг кровати одежду, торопливо натягивает брюки, накидывает рубашку и, не застегнув пуговиц, спускается по лестнице, а потом Каллен слышит, как тихо захлопнулась дверь.  
***  
Лелиана молчит, и Каллен понимает, что Адаар не сказала ни слова о том, что произошло между ними. Шпионы Лелианы так хороши, что стоило магессе подумать об этом громче обычного, слух все равно просочился бы к башне с воронами. Но Лелиана молчит и продолжает смотреть на Каллена, как на пустое место, потому что он слишком твердо стоит на своем. Кассандра говорила, за плечами у Лелианы достаточно боли и потерь, но она не выглядит разбитым человеком. Играет свою роль — за это Каллен презирает ее еще больше.  
Он любит, когда между людьми нет недомолвок. Если бы только он мог, он не хранил бы в секрете даже мелочи. Вот почему Цитадель Кинлох висит над ним неподъемным грузом. Если бы только он мог сказать, что демон пытал его, но не сумел добиться своей цели. Если бы только он мог сказать, что устоял перед искушением. Он рассказал бы им, и тогда их сочувствие и добрые слова могли бы излечить рану. Но правда в том, что он не устоял, правда в том, что демон сумел добиться своей цели. И эта правда такая яркая, что когда в следующий раз их взгляды с Адаар встречаются, она поспешно отводит свой и уходит пропустить пару кружек с Быком.  
Каллену не нравится Железный Бык, потому что Лелиана разоблачила в нем шпиона, а он — не смог, и еще потому что Бык постоянно развлекает себя и окружающих. Каллен хорошо помнит, как опасно терять бдительность, но разве объяснишь это существу, которое предпочитает шарахаться от выдуманных призраков? Он боится мальчика-духа, хотя по-настоящему опасаться стоит придворной магессы и Адаар.  
Адаар, вокруг которой уже закружился опасный водоворот многочисленных связей. Они присягают ей на верность, она позволяет им думать, что достойна доверия, и один за другим рушатся барьеры их бдительности. Вот и Бык позволяет себе слишком много. Лелиана шутит, что крики Адаар, который раздаются из ее спальни, пугают ее воронов. Жозефина счастливо улыбается, как будто Бык — главный приз на ярмарке. Каллен знает, о чем шепчут за столами солдаты. Они рассказывают, что Бык знает, как связаны удовольствие и боль, и готов объяснить это любому желающему. Некоторым, говорят они, даже повезло попробовать.  
Каллен закрывает глаза, вспоминая запах, который сопровождал его долгие часы внутри кошмара. Что может знать о боли кунари? Шпион, васгот — не имеет значения. Он смертен, а значит пределы боли, которую он может принести или испытать, ограничены хрупкой оболочкой. Если бы он оказался в страшном сне, который не стыдится описывать, наедине с настоящим демоном, смог бы он сейчас кичиться своим мастерством?  
Мимолетный порыв оказывается сильнее, чем Каллен ожидает вначале. Он не отступает, укрепляется навязчивой идеей в его голове. Наконец, Каллен говорит Адаар, что им нужно обсудить детали штурма Адаманта. Наедине, без лишних ушей.  
Она приходит — в третий раз они остаются одни.  
Он спрашивает, правдивы ли слухи. Патрульные от скуки рассказывают байки, они говорят, что Адаар делит постель с Железным Быком. Правда ли это? Она выглядит растерянной, но кивает. Он знает, что это правда, и ее легкий кивок не задевает его чувств. Что ж, раз это правда, не ответит ли она еще на один вопрос. Говорят, Железный Бык умеет делать необычные вещи. Боль и удовольствие — так они говорят. Правда ли это? Она сбита с толку — о таких вещах не принято говорить в таком тоне. Каллен нарочно продолжает спокойным голосом. Он напоминает ей о том, что Железный Бык — кунари. Саирабаз должен следовать за арварадом, разве она не помнит? Она васгот, но помнит ли она, что Железный Бык пообещал служить Кун? Он пожертвовал своим драгоценным отрядом. Знает ли она, что для подобных ему предательство и убийство — дорога, ведущая в Кун?  
Адаар застывает. Он делает шаг к ней и позволяет себе использовать щит. Заклинание, сжатое в кулаке, растекается к полу, заполняя пространство. Адаар выдыхает, а ее голова опускается — подбородок касается груди. Она говорит, что Бык — простое увлечение. Нет ничего плохого в том, что она иногда хочет развлечься, ведь никто из них не знает, когда придет их черед отправиться в пустоту.  
Каллен протягивает руку к ее подбородку, обхватывает его пальцами и поднимает. Она не сопротивляется, похожая на куклу, и послушно поднимает голову — он понял ее секрет. Нужно было раньше понять. Бык, Жозефина, Сэра, демоны знают, кто еще — она же боится. Испугана так сильно, что готова забыть о здравом смысле. На глазах Адаар слезы, и она отводит взгляд.  
Каллен говорит ей, что ходить к Быку больше не нужно. Васгот или кун — он предаст ее. Все они, не важно, как часто они клянутся ей в своей преданности, предадут ее, как только увидят на ее лице слезы. Только не он. Только теперь, увидев их, он обещает ей, что никогда ее не предаст. Даже если они оба умрут на стенах Адаманта, он будет до последнего верен ей, потому что увидел, какая она на самом деле.  
Он боится, что она бросится к нему и разрушит все. Станет обнимать или поцелует. Он замирает в коротком моменте, которым можно ненадолго заглушить воспоминания об ужасах Башни. Но Адаар только моргает, заставляя слезы исчезнуть из глаз, и стоит, как прежде, не шевелясь.  
Каллен говорит ей, что она может подняться наверх, если хочет. Пока она торопливо перебирает руками и ногами, забираясь вверх, он достает флакон лириума. Может быть, то, что он хочет сделать, никак не прославит Создателя, зато на стенах Адаманта, защищая спину Адаар, Каллен будет отчетливо понимать, ради чего рискует собственной.  
Она стоит возле кровати, и ее грудь часто поднимается и опадает — дыхание сбилось, а лицо начало блестеть от пота. Каллен тянется к магии лириума и укрепляет щит. Внутри их крошечного убежища, что бы она ни делала, как бы она ни пыталась, Тень не ответит ей. С восьми лет он тренировался быть храмовником, и за долгие годы его навыки не подвели его ни разу.  
Даже тогда.  
Каллен закрывает глаза. Ему кажется правильным вспомнить о прошлом до того, как он позволит случиться будущему. Перед ним встает прекрасный образ Амелл, закутанной в белый шелк. Каштановые волосы струятся по ее плечам, и он тянет руку к ее телу, хотя пара рогов с изящными завитками — их нельзя игнорировать. Нельзя, если он хочет остаться верным Создателю. Если хочет, чтобы упорные тренировки, разлука с родными, с малышкой Мией, не пропали напрасно. Но она так прекрасна, и ее мудрые глаза — они знают, чего он хочет. Ему даже не нужно будет говорить об этом вслух. Просто подумать, а она сделает все. Все, что он хочет. Даже если он видит пару рогов.  
Когда он открывает глаза, Адаар продолжает стоять. Она уже дышит спокойно, и он подходит к ней сзади, хватает рубашку и стягивает с нее парой рывков. Раздается треск ткани — рубашка испорчена. Адаар молчит. Он достает из сапога нож, свой запасной план, и долго смотрит на острое лезвие. Потом пальцы его перехватывают рукоять поудобней и он делает первый надрез.  
Магия крови — вот что это такое. Он много раз видел, что такое магия крови. Видел, как от простой жидкости, текущей во всех разумных существах, мир преображается, перестает быть реальным. Истинная цель храмовников — не служение Создателю, даже не поддержание равновесия между магами и лишенными дара. Они призваны защищать мир от зла, которое приносит кровь.  
Капли выступают на темной коже Адаар неровной цепочкой, хватаются одна за другой и стекают вниз, пропитывая плотную ткань походных штанов. Каллен заворожено смотрит за изгибающейся дорожкой и делает второй надрез — Аддар стоит, не шевелясь. Сейчас она могла бы зачерпнуть силу. Совсем каплю, но этого хватит, чтобы поддеть его щит и попытаться выпустить наружу свой дар. И все же она стоит, а Каллен делает третий надрез — теперь они ровными линиями спускаются от ее шеи ниже, параллельно земле.  
Затем он проводит еще три раза — сверху вниз. На спине Адаар — шахматная доска.  
В детстве он любил шахматы, они играли с Мией, и Каллен часто проигрывал, но не отступал и однажды сумел обыграть ее. Так он шел по жизни: учился на ошибках прошлого, лечил раны, двигался дальше. Так вышло с Адаар. Совсем недавно она собиралась выставить его на смех, а теперь боится шелохнуться, потому что…  
Каллен делает шаг назад, разглядывая узор. Кожа Адаар начинает набухать под надрезами, и шахматная доска выступает ровными квадратами.  
Он подбирает с пола обрывки рубашки и вкладывает их в руку Адаар, а потом говорит, чтобы она уходила. Перед тем, как начать спуск, она оборачивается к нему и тихо благодарит, так и не посмотрев в глаза.  
***  
Адамант. Каллен понимает, что Адаар пропадала и раньше. Когда третий ворон Лелианы пытается убедить его, что все будет хорошо, Каллен начинает подозревать, что Левая Рука Джустинии обо всем догадалась. Он отправляет воронов прочь и говорит, что следующий бесполезный гонец получит от него по лицу за лицемерие, которому не место на войне.  
Адаар не спешит возвращаться, и пока ее нет, Каллен представляет себе, каково это — очутиться в мире Тени, где она ходит теперь в компании горстки глупцов. Именно сегодня, когда они почти смогли добраться до источника заразы, Адаар не взяла в свой отряд других магов. Как будто чувствовала. Или шрамы на спине не зажили до конца? Он читал, что кунари быстро оправляются от ран, тем более от таких смешных. Он убеждает себя, что их странный вечер не мог стать причиной такого решения. Варик Тетрас, Кассандра и Серый Страж — вот кто пошел за ней. Какой толк от них в Тени?  
Каллен вспоминает свое единственное путешествие в мир, похожий на Тень. Много лет назад, в темноте, среди отвратительного запаха, он увидел, что реальность может быть простым сном. Годы ушли на то, чтобы поверить, что постель, на которой он просыпается, в которую ложится вечерами, — настоящая. Демоны умеют играть на человеческих слабостях, и там, куда ушла Адаар — их мир.  
Когда не остается надежды, Каллен начинает сожалеть. Он должен был остаться возле Адаар до конца и пойти в Тень вместе с ней. Если демоны захватят ее тело, надежда Инквизиции пойдет прахом. Потом, поморщившись, он признается себе, что надежда Инквизиции — последнее, что волнует его сейчас. Главное заключается в том, что когда демоны захватят Адаар, ему придется убить ее, и странная игра, которую они едва начали, закончится. В ней не будет победителя, а это его не устраивает. Она должна выбраться оттуда, чтобы он смог победить.  
И она выбирается.  
***  
Четвертый вечер похож на бесконечно долгий разговор. Адаар не замолкает, глядя Каллену под ноги. Она рассказывает, как оказалась среди васготов, как попала в последний отряд и очутилась возле Анклава. Каллен чувствует себя исповедником и теперь ему как никогда сильно хочется признаться ей в ответ, что он не имеет права отпускать грехи. Такие как он не должны этого делать. Он — не тот, за кого она принимает его. Но Каллен молчит, а история Адаар подходит к моменту, когда они впервые встретились.  
Она говорит, что сильнее Кун ее страшило только одно — храмовники. Существа, способные почувствовать ее дар и обратить его против нее самой. В детстве она слушала истории о них. О таких, как Каллен. В этих историях храмовники забирали малышей магов и бросали их в печь. Она говорит, что ей ясно теперь, что это были простые сказки, чтобы она была осторожна, но их не выкинуть из головы. Позже, повзрослев, она увидела саирабазов Кун и даже они не произвели на нее такого впечатления. Когда она увидела Каллена, она подумала, что за ней явилась смерть.  
Каллен молчит, позволяя Адаар выговориться. Он знает, что такое смотреть в глаза смерти. Он помнит Башню и демона, который подкрался к нему в темноте. Пока хватало сил удерживать щит, он сопротивлялся, но потом на секунду ослабил внимание. На одну лишь секунду, а после все было неважно. Каллен смотрит на стоящую перед ним Адаар и пытается представить себе ее рассказ как можно точнее. Каждую минуту, с самого рождения, она делала то, что он вспоминает о Башне. Каждый миг. Ей стоило закрыть глаза всего на секунду, и демоны могли поглотить ее тело. Сколько раз она закрывала глаза? Сколько раз позволяла себе больше, чем хотела? Сколько еще невысказанных воспоминаний внутри нее?  
Адаар говорит, что ей очень жаль, что она тратит его время, когда им нужно позаботиться о раненых. Она говорит, что ей очень жаль Чемпиона Киркволла, ведь они с Калленом хорошо знали друг друга. Чемпион пожертвовал собой ради них, и хотя это было его решение, у нее был выбор. Она могла согласиться с жертвой Серого Стража — ведь им не привыкать, они уже покойники. И она не знает, почему она выбрала Чемпиона, так что ей очень жаль. Она начинает плакать.  
Каллен кладет ей на плечо ладонь и говорит, что все в порядке. Они на войне, а это значит, что жертвы неизбежны. Он знал Чемпиона — это правда, и он знал, что для него такая смерть была лучшей из возможных. Серым Стражам придется восстанавливать Орден — кто знает, когда наступит новый Мор. Каждый из них на вес золота после всего что случилось. Она была права.  
Адаар поднимает на него взгляд, и Каллен видит заполненные слезами глаза, слабо мерцающие магическим светом. Каждую минуту она сдерживает магию, текущую в ее крови. Бой с демоном, который Каллен вспоминает в кошмарах, не закончится для нее никогда.  
Он подходит ближе и целует ее, а потом прижимает к груди, позволяя плакать до тех пор, пока она не засыпает на его плече.  
***  
Каллен смотрит на запасы лириума с тревогой. Их вполне достаточно, чтобы вести войну и дождаться следующей поставки, но недостаточно для их вечерних встреч с Адаар. Она ни о чем не просит его вслух, но опущенный взгляд и растерянность на лице говорят за нее. Она ищет возможности не думать о своих демонах.  
С каждым днем в крепости все больше людей, они смотрят на Адаар с подозрением, как он сам много месяцев назад, и она бежит в башню Каллена едва солнце успевает перевалить за горизонт. Жозефина в шутку спрашивает, чему учили Каллена в Ордене, раз Адаар так часто приходит к нему, и когда он честно отвечает ей, чему, она осекается и уходит.  
Железный Бык смотрит на него с уважением и норовит похлопать по плечу — Каллен избегает встреч с ним и старается больше работать. Кассандра переоценила его таланты, превратить горстки разрозненных отрядов в войско, готовое к осаде, почти невозможно.  
Но вечерами, когда приходит Адаар, он пьет лириум, ненадолго закрывает глаза и вспоминает юность. Адаар не знает об этом, она терпит боль, послушно выполняет все, что он говорит, и кажется счастливой. Совесть подбирается к нему все ближе. Чем шире улыбка Адаар, тем больше лжи чувствует Каллен, и когда они понимают, что конец войны близок, он говорит ей встать у кровати и замолчать.  
Наступает его черед. Он говорит, надеясь, что завтрашний день будет последним в его жизни, потому что он не сможет сомкнуть глаз, зная, что произнес вслух. Он рассказывает о Башне Кинлох, о бедной Амелл, которая пожертвовала собой ради Ферелдена, о своей маленькой сестре Мие, которая верила в его мечту. Рассказывает о демоне, который отыскал его в темноте.  
— На самом деле, мне не было страшно, — говорит он. — Я знал, что демон не причинит мне вреда.  
Адаар молча смотрит на него, стоя возле кровати, и внимательно слушает. Тогда он продолжает и говорит, что демон не причинил ему вреда. Он не поранил его, не заразил опасной болезнью, не лишил разума. Демон просто ушел, и Каллен понял, что никогда больше не сможет найти его. Даже если он спустится в Тень, что почти невозможно, даже если всю жизнь будет бродить по изгибам чужих кошмаров, он не найдет того демона.  
Вот в чем было его испытание, вот почему он не выстоял. Демон показал ему, от чего он оградил себя, принеся клятву Ордену. Показал, как далеко бежал Каллен от того, что могло бы принести ему счастье. И ушел, оставив одного, наедине с кошмаром, который не закончится никогда.  
Каллен замолкает и заглядывает в глаза Адаар, и видит, как яркий ободок радужки становится черным.  
— На самом деле, — говорит Адаар, — я никогда не оставляла тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
